Draw With Me?
by Deanstiel's Daughter
Summary: (Slight Tiva) Tony contracted a cold and lost the use of his voice for almost a month. He asks Ziva one simple question...Draw with me? They do say a picture's worth a thousand words?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ziva David rolled her eyes at Tony's stupidity once again. He had managed to get himself struck down with a cold within the last week. Ziva herself had not been around when he had contracted the plague, but she knew how bad it had been from explicit stories shared in the NCIS café.

Tony had somehow managed to damage his vocal cords and lymph nodes for what Ducky had called maybe a month and a half…maybe more, which meant he was confined to desk work with every agent's best friend…cold cases.

Ziva had been chosen to watch him to make sure he would follow through on his promise not to talk. She herself had been confined to desk work with Tony and they were temporarily replaced by Probies.

Ziva watched Tony go over the files and look up once or twice at her and smile. She had just looked down to do one of her files when she was hit with a piece of paper. She looked up and saw Tony had written something on the mini chalkboard Ducky had given him to communicate with.

"I'm bored." It read.

"So what?" Ziva asked.

Tony quickly scribbled something else onto the board and held it up with a smile.

"Draw with me…?" it read.

And so it began….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Tony what do you mean," Ziva laughed out of confusion. "I don't even know what to draw?"

Tony held up one finger as if to signal "one minute" and begun to draw something in pencil on a blank piece of paper. He held it up moments later when he was done.

He had apparently drawn a rather excellent detailed little sketch of Gibbs Gibb-slapping him and a rather annoyed look on his drawn face. Ziva laughed.

"It's the boss slapping me." He wrote on the chalkboard.

"I know Tony," she replied. "I am not blind."

"You draw something." He wrote.

"Tony I," Ziva stammered. "I don't even know what to draw."

"Draw anything…" Tony wrote.

Ziva smiled and picked up a piece of paper herself, she took a pencil from within her desk and begun to sketch. She drew for about ten minutes before she held up the picture.

"What's that?" Tony wrote.

Ziva held up her finger and wrote something down in an empty notebook she had.

"It's the time we first met," Ziva wrote. "I figured you'd feel like the odd man out if I was speaking and you weren't so I figured why not?"

"I like the way you think." Tony wrote and smiled.

**Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ziva sat at her desk working the next day. Tony was working as well. A piece of paper was thrown at Ziva's head and she looked up, she knew exactly what Tony wanted.

"Hey Zi," Tony smiled a signature smile. "Draw with me?"

"Of course," she wrote back. "Why wouldn't I?"

Tony smiled and begun his drawing. Ziva observed the way he sketched; he'd always stick his tongue out a little and tilt his head sideways. He took only five minutes, but when he was done he held it up and wrote down on the chalkboard.

"It's a tree," Tony smiled. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Yes very," Ziva laughed and wrote down. "So it's my turn I suppose?"

"Yes." Tony wrote.

Ziva quickly sketched a beautiful Lily and held it up.

"There," she wrote. "It's a Lily."

"I know," Tony wrote back. "It's my favorite flower…how'd you know?"

"I didn't," Ziva wrote back. "Well at least I know what to get you for your birthday next year?"

"I'll be counting on it." Tony wrote and smiled extra big.

Ziva smiled and thought silently to herself.

"_I never knew his favorite flower," _she thought. "_Maybe this silence is a blessing…I may just learn something?"_

**Read and Review**

**Heres the tree Tony "drew" in my mind: .com/imgres?q=pretty+things+to+draw&hl=en&sa=X&biw=1249&bih=537&tbm=isch&prmd=imvnsfd&tbnid=tJltNPTFgP6slM:&imgrefurl=.com/bella_dia/i_like_to_make_things/page/3/&docid=mJ-k3GS5dNUtLM&imgurl=.&w=600&h=853&ei=Pxg7T-2ECqfY2gWtpejBCg&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=359&sig=109211430252805007576&page=1&tbnh=125&tbnw=88&start=0&ndsp=14&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0&tx=42&ty=68**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ziva and Tony sat working again on the next day, but at least this time they had a case. They just couldn't go.

"Zi," Tony mouthed. "You know the drill."

"That I do," Ziva wrote. "Who's going first?"

"Me," Ziva wrote. "You went first twice, it's only fair."

"I went twice," Tony wrote. "Because I'm that awesome!"

"Dream on!" Ziva wrote back and started to laugh.

She leaned over to her sketchpad she now kept on her desk because of their little "thing". She drew what she wanted to draw and then giggled.

"What," Tony wrote. "What's so funny is there something in my teeth?"

"No idiot," Ziva wrote. "It's just the picture…"

"Hey no need to call me names, joking," Tony wrote. "Anyways show me what you drew?"

"No," Ziva blushed a little and wrote. "It's embarrassing."

"Zi we're friends," Tony wrote. "I don't care if it's embarrassing."

"Fine." Ziva wrote.

She held up her picture. It was a sketch of her and Tony making funny faces and laughing.

"Now that is embarrassing," Tony wrote. "You totally screwed up my hair!"

"Sorry if your hair looks like a porcupig." Ziva wrote, stifling a laugh.

Tony smiled.

**Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Tony," Ziva wrote. "Draw?"

"Of course madam," Tony wrote back. "Care to start or would you rather me?"

"You can," Ziva wrote. "I'm fine with that."

Tony nodded and begun his work. He noticed Ziva was sketching too.

"Hey," he wrote. "No fair, wait your turn!"

"What if I don't want to," Ziva wrote. "Either way we could show each other at the same time, I'm done with mine?"

"As am I," Tony wrote. "Ready, 1, 2, 3…"

They both held up their drawings and stifled laughs. Tony's was of Abby hyped up on Caff-Pow and giving the on-looker a crazed look. Ziva's was of Tony doing a random face and pointing to his head on both sides with both hands.

The pair stifled giggles and ignored looks from co-workers.

"That about sums up Abby," Ziva wrote. "You'd best make sure she doesn't see that."

"Ah yes," Tony wrote back then locked the picture in his desk along with the rest of them. "Must hide the evidence."

**Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Your turn today to start Zi," Tony wrote. "I already know what I'm drawing…you need to show me first though ok?"

"Ok Tony." Ziva wrote back.

The pair did their thing and then each presented their masterpieces. Tony's was a single teardrop falling into a waterfall. Ziva stared inquisitively. Tony looked at Ziva's, hers was a girl's face and she was crying a rainbow tear.

"Wow," Tony wrote. "I didn't think you could draw that well?"

"I didn't think you could," Ziva wrote. "You are really good, did you take lessons?"

"Kinda," Tony wrote. "My nanny Sofia taught me, she taught me drawing, singing and Spanish."

"Really Spanish?" Ziva wrote.

"Ziva es muy Hermosa." Tony smiled.

Ziva blushed.

Translations: Ziva es muy Hermosa = Ziva is very beautiful

**Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had already been a week. Between drawing with Tony, escorting him to his doctor's appointments, and nonstop cold cases, Ziva was tired.

She sat at her desk, asleep. Tony walked up to her and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. He also placed a picture he had drawn on her desk and then walked over to his. The jacket touching her had apparently roused her and woke her up. She looked up to see his jacket on her and immediately smiled.

"Thanks," she said for once. "So are we drawing?"

"I already did," Tony wrote. "Your turn?"

Ziva picked up his picture. It was a perfect drawing of her smiling. Ziva's heart beat fast. This was the greatest drawing Tony had done so far. She quickly sketched something out and handed it to Tony. Tony smiled immediately when he saw it. It was his hand grabbing his mighty mouse stapler.

**RNR :P**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ziva sat at her desk with a headache; she had stayed up way too late last night and just wanted some sleep.

Tony walked up to her desk and dropped a piece of paper and some aspirin. Ziva sat up and looked at the pill bottle and the piece of paper.

The piece of paper was a drawing of Ziva lying at her desk mere seconds ago and at the bottom it said "Feel Better from Tony". Ziva smiled and swallowed the headache pills and quickly scribbled another picture down on paper. She folded it into a paper airplane and sailed it over to Tony's desk, it landed perfectly in front of him.

He opened the piece of paper and in it was a drawing of him looking down at Ziva mere moments ago and placing the piece of paper and pill bottle on her desk at the very bottom it read "Thank You from Ziva".

Tony smiled and wrote on his chalkboard.

"You're welcome Zi." He wrote.

Ziva smiled.

**Read and Review**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been a month and Ziva and Tony sat in front of one another at their respective desks. Ziva was busy doing her work before looking up and throwing a crumpled up piece of paper at Tony.

"Hey," she said. "You can speak tomorrow right?"

"Yes." Tony wrote.

"So today's the last day of our drawing?" Ziva asked.

"It doesn't have to be," Tony wrote and smiled, he picked up a pencil and begun to draw another picture."

Ziva begun on a drawing her drawing for Tony, Tony looked up and waited.

Ziva looked up to see Tony's drawing; it was of him and her standing in the bullpen hugging. Ziva half smiled and half blushed. On the top of the drawing it said "You're beautiful it's true…" it was a line from a favorite song of hers by James Blunt.

Ziva held up her picture, it was of Tony hugging his voice, well a visual depiction of his voice and on the top it said "Congrats". Tony laughed as best he could.

"Anthony," Ducky suddenly walked up, Tony and Ziva hid their pictures. "Time to go to your last appointment."

Tony nodded once and waved goodbye to Ziva as he walked placed his drawing face down on her desk and followed Ducky out to the elevator.

**Read and Review :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ziva was currently looking through a file folder…but not one for NCIS. She was looking at all the pictures she and Tony had drawn throughout that month. Some were on pieces of printer paper, some on lined, and some even on napkins. She smiled at each and every one and each memory that went along with it.

She finally picked up the last one in the pile. It was the one that read "You're beautiful it's true…"

"Did he really mean that I wonder?" Ziva asked herself.

"Why," a familiar voice behind her said. "Of course I did."

She immediately spun around to face Tony, smiling as usual.

"You got your voice back." Ziva said.

"Yeah," Tony said a little hoarsely. "I need to still take it easy for a week on field work, but I can speak again!"

"Oh…" Ziva replied, coming to a realization.

"But," Tony smiled and begun to draw on a piece of paper. "That doesn't mean our little thing has to stop…"

He held up the paper, it was of a flower.

"Ziva David," he smiled a signature smile. "Will you draw with me?"

**Read and Review :D**


End file.
